B.J. Blazkowicz
'' draws upon his appearance in the classic games.]]William Joseph "B.J." Blazkowicz (Polish origin, pronounced "Blaz-ko-vitch") is the protagonist in every Wolfenstein game, with the exception of Enemy Territory. He is an American secret agent who works for the OSA (Office of Secret Actions) and performs important missions in Europe. In every appearance but Wolfenstein, he has brown hair, seen in-game. In Wolfenstein, B.J.'s hair color is black, but in Wolfenstein 3D, his hair is yellow/orange indicating that he is a blonde. Also, unlike the other games, in which B.J. wears a more or less military outfit, in Wolfenstein and Wolfenstein RPG, he wears a brown leather jacket and pants. Appearances The Wolfenstein franchise is split into two timelines, the first started with Wolfenstein 3D and the second launched with the new series, Return to Castle Wolfenstein. The greatest difference between the storylines is that in the original one B.J. ended the war by assassinating Hitler and killed an enforcer, Hans Grosse, during his escape from Wolfenstein castle, while in the new series Hitler is still alive and Hans Grosse is a different character who shows no sign of ever having met B.J. before. The visual graphic novels created to promote Wolfentein claim a continuous timeline with the order Spear of Destiny, Wolfenstein 3D, Return to Castle Wolfenstein and Wolfenstein, but the games themselves do not acknowledge this and the graphic novels contain numerous errors which cast doubt on their status as canon. Wolfenstein RPG is set in third timeline, which is mostly light-hearted and humorous, and also serves as prequel to Doom RPG series. Original series image:BJ_Wolfenstein_3D.png‎ The original series includes the following games in order of release: * Wolfenstein 3D * Spear of Destiny (prequel to Wolf3D) * The Lost Episodes Background William Joseph Blazkowicz was born on August 15, 1911, son of Polish immigrants. Top OSA agent and Captain during World War II. He was relatively muscular in appearance standing 6 ft 4 in (1.93 m)http://img233.imageshack.us/i/manualrtcw.jpg/From 'Return to Castle Wolfenstein' Manual; page 2 in height and weighing 210 pounds (95 kg). William was called "B.J." by his friends. B.J.'s exploits in the Wolfenstein series centers on his missions to thwart the Nazi war machine by foiling it's special projects and assassinating key members. He was deployed at least 14 different times behind enemy lines, culminating in an operation that marked an end to the War. These deeds, earned him the Medal of Honor. After the War, he got married to Julia Marie Peterson at age 40, and had a son. During the War B.J. participated in about 14 war operations. The most notable of which are the Spear of Destiny operation, the second Spear of Destiny operation (as revealed in The Lost Episodes), a mission centered on the destruction of Nazi chemical weapons program (Wolfenstein 3D Nocturnal Missions), a mission against Nazi's mutant enforcers production, and, ultimately, the assassination of Adolf Hitler himself (in Wolfenstein 3D). During these operations, B.J. killed a lot of key members of Nazi war machine, including General Fettgesicht, Dr. Schabbs, Dr. Quarkblitz, Otto Giftmacher, The Axe, and Barnacle Wilhelm, defeated mutant soldiers and specially breeded attack bats, battled Nazi enforcers including Grosse family, Death Knight and a prototype Robot. However, the most dangerous battles he fought (excluding Adolf Hitler himself) were the battles against demonic entities from Hell. B.J. singlehandedly defeated Angel of Death, a creature determined to test his skills, and Devil Incarnate, a vile monster summoned by Hitler after the second Spear of Destiny capture by Nazis. In the end, B.J. fought a final fight against Adolf Hitler, who enhanced himself magically and technologically, but nevertheless failed to kill OSA's bravest agent. Hitler's death marked an end to the War. Descendants After the war, B.J. married Julia Marie Peterson, and had a son named Arthur Kenneth Blazkowicz, who went on to become a television talk show host in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Arthur changed his last name to Blaze because it was better for his talk show. He married Susan Elizabeth McMichaels and had a son, who they named William Joseph Blazkowicz II, after Arthur's father, and who was known by the nickname as "Billy Blaze". Billy Blaze is the protagonist of Commander Keen, a cartoonish side scrolling adventure also by id Software.The Official Hint Manual for Wolfenstein 3D New series B.J in Wolfenstein (2009). The remake series includes the following games in chronological order: * Return to Castle Wolfenstein * Wolfenstein * Wolfenstein: The New Order Background It unlikely that B.J.'s original backstory is canon in the new titles, since there are no direct references to the events of Wolfenstein 3D or Spear of Destiny in either of the newer games. In addition, B.J is not known to the Germans at the start of Return to Castle Wolfenstein, which makes it doubtful the game is supposed to be set after he killed Hitler in Wolfenstein 3D. (Since Hitler was still alive at the end of the RtCW) His original backstory is only mentioned in passing the manual for Return to Castle Wolfenstein as part of the "Wolfenstein Lore"RTCW Manual, pg 12: "Wolfenstein Lore: According to original Wolfenstein 3D Hint Book, Captain William Joseph Blazkowicz was born August 15, 1911 to Polish immigrants. He married after WWII to Julie Marie Peterson. There son Arthur Kenneth Blazkowicz became a television talk show host in Milwakee and later changed his last name to Blaze.". No claim is made that this lore is actually true in the RtCW timeline. This timeline will change into a different direction in The New Oder, where the Nazis have won and dominate the world 14 years after the war. Operation Resurrection (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) In Return to Castle Wolfenstein, B.J.'s (age 32) main goal is to thwart the resurrection of an ancient warlord and necromancer known as Heinrich I. On his way to accomplish the mission, B.J. sabotages an experimental Nazi missile, encounters undead warriors, and comes face to face with Wilhelm Strasse (a.k.a. Deathshead) and his fearsome Ubersoldat project, centered on creating cyborg warriors from humans. Even though the Nazis succeeded in bringing Heinrich I to life, B.J. managed to destroy the undead warlord. The operation ended with SS Paranormal Division's key members assassinated, Heinrich I killed, and Wilhelm Strasse escaped. Heinrich Himmler himself noted the Nazi's defeat, preparing himself to report back to Adolf Hitler. Deathshead does refer to B.J. as 'Agent Blazkowicz' in the cutscene before the first 'Uber Soldat' fight in Deathshead's Playground, Mission 3 - Super Soldier. Although the rest of the time he refer B.J. as 'The American' The exact quote: "Ah, Agent Blazkowicz, is it? You are a most impressive specimen. it will be my pleasure to dissect you piece by piece." Project Nachtsonne (Wolfenstein) In Wolfenstein, B.J. again comes face to face with SS paranormal division. This time, he, after the destruction of a massive Nazi battleship, recovers a Thule Medallion which is a key to a parallel world known as Black Sun Dimension, which is in turn the source of Veil energy. B.J. is tasked to enter the city of Isenstadt, where the major Thule ruins are located. Here, SS paranormal division, led by General Zetta, is trying to acquire the Black Sun mystic powers to aid the Reich in their goal of world domination. This time, the Germans knew he is coming, and he will have to fight his way out once he arrived. B.J. uses medallion, augmented by Thule crystals (or Nachtsnnoe Crystals), as his primary weapon against Nazi's Veil experiments. Together with the local resistance, B.J. succeeds in assassinating General Zetta, but ended up facing his old enemy, Wilhelm Strasse, who takes over Black Sun operation. In the end, B.J. succeeds in ruining the Nazi plans, with a final battle fought against "greatest soldier of 3rd Reich", Hans Grosse, equipped with an armoured suit with twin rocket launcher / minigun hybrids and a Thule medallion similar to B.J.'s. Despite all attempts to eliminate Wilhelm Strasse, the scientist, again, managed to escape. In cutscenes his English voice actor is Peter Jessop, who voiced Albert Wesker in the original Resident Evil. The M1911 pistol he occasionally used in Return to Castle Wolfenstein appears in the opening sequence on the Tirpitz, but is discarded there. For the rest of the game his signature weapon is an unupgraded MP 40. Wolfenstein: The New Order Little know on this event, It is really assumed that the B.J. (age 49) is now on asylum suffering from the psychotropic illness, due to the Allies have lost the World War 2. B.J. appears older then past installments with light-brown hair (which draws more apon his classic look). According to the official Wolfenstein website: In 1946, with the tides of WWII turning dramatically in favor of the Nazi war machine, the desperate allied forces set out to shift back the momentum with one last ditch attempt; an assault on the deathshead compound. The operation goes wildly awry; and Captain Blazkowicz ends up in a comatose state on account of a traumatic injury. He somehow survives but lives on an empty shell of his former self in a mental asylum for fourteen years. Until a fateful day in 1960. Background The mobile title, Wolfenstein RPG borrows many elements from both Original and Remake titles. B.J. appears to be nearly the same character, only this time he is not only solo super agent, but an OSA sergeant in charge of a team of rangers. During the end days of war, he is sent, along with his team, to infiltrate Castle Wolfenstein and stop Nazi's Special Weapons and Paranormal Devision's plan to win the war by any means possible, even using weapons of mass destruction. It is revealed in the end of game that Wolfenstein RPG is a prequel to original Doom series (Doom, Ultimate Doom, Doom II: Hell on Earth, Final Doom) and Doom RPG series (Doom RPG and Doom II RPG). The Operation In the beginning of the operation, B.J.'s squad is captured by Nazis. He managed to escape, though, and starts his solo crusade against the 3rd Reich. On his way from prison tower to Castle Wolfenstein, he battles Nazi soldiers, troopers and officers, encounters mystically resurrected undead warriors whom later end up being under Nazi control, defeats monstrous Olaric (RPG), fights special female unit, Elite Guards, and their leader Marianna. On his way, B.J. is aided by his captured comrades, local civilians and a Spy whom he actually dislikes. Another notable character is a madman named Gunther who is willing to play a card game with B.J.. The Nazis are performing experiments with serums, which effects range from fear and anger to regeneration. When he arrives in Castle Wolfenstein, B.J. fights Super Soldiers, cybernetic warriors created by RPG's version of Dr. Schabbs. B.J. even fights the Spy in a personal hand-to-hand combat, defeating him and forcing the guy to run away. Eventually B.J. reveals that Paranormal Devision's plan is to summon Harbinger and use him to control undead and demonic beings. Harbinger is none other than Cyberdemon from Doom series. The Spy advises B.J. to find an artifact known as the Spear of Destiny in order to strike down the demon, and the artifact is soon found in the hands of Gunther the madman. The ultimate fight is fought against the demon, whom, upon defeated, promises to return one day (in Doom). Descendants B.J.'s great, great, great, grandson is Sergeant Stan Blazkowicz, a marine in the Doom series. After B.J. defeats the Harbinger, he tells B.J. that he will fight his great, great, great, grandson in the future. The Harbinger becomes the Cyberdemon in the Doom series, who retains the injuries inflicted by B.J. Sergeant Blazkowicz is well known for having helped stop the invasions from hell.Doom II RPG Artists Credit The 2009's Wolfenstein rendition of Blazkowicz was created by Jason Kane working as a digital sculptor at Raven Software. References de:BJ Blazkowicz es:BJ Blazkowicz fr:B.J. Blazkowicz nl:B.J. Blazkowicz pl:B.J. Blazkowicz ru:B. J. Blazkowicz Category:Characters Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein characters Category:Wolfenstein characters Category:BJ Blazkowicz Category:The New Order characters